1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a waxing device, generally to a waxing device of a polishing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
The housings of electronic devices need polishing to achieve a mirror finish. Polishing wheels of polishing machines may need a waxing treatment before using. Manual waxing is one method or procedure for such waxing treatment, but the whole procedure of manual waxing is both time and labor consuming. In addition, the waxing quality depends on the expertise and effort of the operators. In related art, waxing devices are applied to polishing wheels. However, pressures applied to the polishing wheels are non-uniform during the waxing process, which results in undue wear of the polishing wheels. Furthermore, such waxing devices need to adjust cutting tool after changing each new wax, and this consumes more time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.